O amor de Mu
by kika-sama
Summary: O título não tem muito a ver, mas tô com sono e não consegui escrever nada melhor. IMPRÓPRIO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS


Retratação: Todos os personagens contidos nesta fic são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada (abençoado criador de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) sem o qual parte de minha infância teria sido gasta assistindo Tom e Jerry.

Nota da autora: depois de escrever fics de O senhor dos Anéis resolvi postar uma de um outro ramo.

IMPORTANTE: esta fic contém material adulto, impróprio para leitores curiosos com menos de 18 anos.

Categoria HENTAI. – TÁ AVISADO!!!

Mais uma chata reunião entre Saori/Atena e seus cavaleiros, naquele momento Dhoko – o atual mestre do Santuário redistribuía os turnos da ronda entre os cavaleiros, bem como estipulava uma nova distribuição de tarefas entre eles. Saori parecia não prestar atenção no que era dito. Agora era uma mulher crescida, tinha seus próprios casos amorosos, o que envolvia 3 de seus cavaleiros de ouro... Milo, o atrevido cavaleiro de escorpião, era um ótimo companheiro mas só quando ele queria uma rapidinha e nada mais; Shaka, o misterioso cavaleiro de virgem era ótima companhia nos momentos em que a deusa queria algo mais do que uma noite de amor, muito inteligente era sempre alguém a se ter do lado quando se queria uma conversa séria que envolvesse os assuntos do Santuário. Entretanto um deles era especial para a Deusa: Mu de Áries . O austero cavaleiro do primeiro templo era o que mais lhe detinha atenção por seu jeito disciplinado e quieto. Parecia que nada era capaz de chamar sua atenção e que este fazia as coisas conforme sua vontade. Dentre os outros cavaleiros de ouro nenhum era capaz de se opor a uma de suas vontades. O poder que exercia sobre os demais era algo que a intrigava, principalmente pelo fato de ele nunca se demonstrar disposto a lutar. Já mantinham um caso há muito tempo e para Saori era claro que ele sabia da existência do relacionamento entre ela e outros cavaleiros. Olhava para ele fixamente... o desejava mais do que a qualquer outro.

Percebeu que era observada por Seya. O caso entre os dois fora resolvido quando ela declarou a preferência por homens mais maduros... o que era claro que Seya jamais seria. Seya havia optado por ficar com Minu, achava-a mais sensível, mais humilde e menos arrogante do que Saori. Apesar da mesma ter mudado seu jeito muito antes, ainda mantinha os ares de Deusa, os quais entendia que ela não poderia abandonar.

Seya foi uma parte boa de seu passado, mas jamais a fez se interessar tanto quanto aqueles homens faziam.

"Tá com algum problema Seya?" Questionou ela.

"Não..." Ele ainda parecia gostar dela, e ela, de certa forma parecia ainda sentir algo por ele.

Ficaram se encarando até o final da reunião. Seya tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dela, e ela pensando em segurar Mu até mais tarde.

Terminada a reunião, enquanto os cavaleiros saíam ela chegou até Mu e disse:

"posso falar com você?"

Ele apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

Depois que foram deixados a sós no salão Saori chegou perto de Mu e o beijou, agarrando-o e trazendo-o para o divã do salão. Ela deitou-se enquanto ele apenas a olhava.

"O que quer de mim, Senhorita?" – questionou ele friamente, desviando o olhar para a janela.

"Você! Não parece claro?" - questionou ela, inclinando-se para trás.

Mu se fez de desentendido e sentou-se num banco diante dela.

"Por que você é tão frio comigo? Os outros cavaleiros não são assim sabe... tem uns que eu não preciso nem convid..."

"Então por que não vai chamá-lo?" – questionou ele, seco.

"Como ousa falar assim comigo?" – perguntou ela indignada.

"Por que acha que pode fazer tudo o que quer? Com quem quer e quando quer?" Questionou ele ficando visivelmente irritado.

"Se os cavaleiros de bronze fazem tudo o que você quer é problema deles, não fui bancado pelo seu "AVÔ", não te devo nada a não ser respeito, não vou ser mais um nas suas mãos." Disse ele querendo por fim a conversa e se levantando para sair.

"Fique!" – ordenou ela. "por favor..." emendou ela com voz suave.

Mu apenas olhou para trás quando se sentiu ser abraçado pelas costas.

"Eu te quero... você não sabe o quanto!" – disse ela começando a chorar.

Mu virou-se e a abraçou com carinho.

"Gosto tanto de você... porque você não retribui isso? Sabe que gosto, mas você me trata com indiferença, como se eu fosse somente a Deusa do Santuário, e não merecesse de você nada mais do que respeito. Você parece ser tão distante..." disse ela baixinho.

Ele a olhou fixamente. Nem sequer lembrava a mulher arrogante e decidida que o beijara cheia de paixão momentos antes. Saori se afastou...

"Mu , eu quero sua companhia esta noite." Disse ela voltando a se sentar no divã.

"Não." – disse ele, e sem maiores explicações saiu.

Passaram-se dias desde aquela noite sem que Saori saísse do templo de Atena. Apenas o mestre do santuário sabia a verdade e depois de muito tempo decidiu conversar com a moça.

"Senhorita... podemos conversar?" – questionou ele.

"Sobre o que Mestre?" disse ela sorrindo – Depois da partida de Mitsumassa Dhoko havia ocupado um lugar muito importante em sua vida, era seu amigo, conselheiro e confidente.

"Sobre um certo cavaleiro que vem tirando o seu sono..."

"Como sabe: " questionou ela ficando visivelmente ruborizada.

"Dá prá perceber pelo modo como a Senhorita o olha quando ele está no salão, como o acompanha com o olhar e como suspira... ho,ho" disse ele sorrindo.

"Não sabia que estava tão evidente..." disse ela baixando a cabeça

"O que a atormenta?"- perguntou ele de forma carinhosa.

"ele não me quer" – disse ela pesarosa.

"ele quer sim, mas Mu é uma pessoa difícil de se conviver. Não demonstra muito seus sentimentos pelos outros. Tenho certeza de que ele gosta de você, mas..."

"mas..."

"...com todo respeito, senhorita, ele não aceita a idéia de ser mais um..."

"Como assim?" – questionou ela, tentando se fazer desentendida.

"não aceita seu relacionamento com os outros dois cavaleiros, em especial com Shaka, eles tem algumas diferenças entre eles..."

"Sempre achei que eram amigos..."

"Sim são mas, apesar de tudo Shaka tem certo despeito em relação ao cavaleiro de Áries. "

"Pode me contar a história Mestre" – disse ela curiosa.

"Bem, Shaka e Mu tem mais ou menos a mesma idade, cresceram e treinaram juntos. Mas como cavaleiros viviam competindo. Shaka era mais dedicado enquanto Mu era, digamos, um pouco mais displicente. Mu conseguiu a armadura de cavaleiro anos antes de Shaka. Quando Shaka de sagrou cavaleiro de Atena Mu já não estava mais no santuário.

Como a senhorita deve se lembrar Shaka é considerado o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, e era temido até a volta do cavaleiro de Áries ao recinto. Isso porque Mu tem muito mais autoridade sobre os demais. Apenas Aioria e Aldebaran já o viram em combate serio. Os demais, inclusive a população local o temem por não saber até aonde ele pode ir em seu poder." – disse ele, enquanto se lembrava do jovem Mu treinando com seu mestre Shion.

"Ele é tão forte assim?" – questionou ela.

"Sim, é. Muito mais até do que imaginam. Embora não pareça ele é dono de uma força demolidora, e diferentemente de Shun, que não gosta de lutar, Mu foi treinado para isso. No fundo ele é uma verdadeira máquina de matar. Os próprios cavaleiros de ouro o temem. Os boatos de que ninguém jamais conquistou as doze casas é parcialmente verdadeiro."

"Como assim?" – questionou ela curiosa.

"Ninguém sequer conquistou a casa de Áries! Nunca ninguém passou pelo 1° templo. Shaka sabe disso e não gosta de conviver com as ordens de alguém que seria da mesma classe que ele.

Mu por sua vez vê em Shaka, como cavaleiro de virgem, uma ameaça a sua autoridade no Santuário. No fundo Shaka quer se igualar a Mu em poder, em autoridade e em carisma, porque apesar de temido Áries é adorado, enquanto virgem é temido sem qualquer remissão."

"não sabia dessa história." – disse ela como se houvesse tido uma grande revelação.

"Mu gosta de você... apenas não demonstra. Enquanto a Senhorita estiver com Shaka ele vai se comportar assim... já com o cavaleiro de escorpião ele nem se importa."

"Mas ele parece me ignorar, tem sido tão frio comigo nos últimos dias"

"que tal conversar com ele?

"E dizer o que? Que gosto dele, que o quero junto de mim. Foi assim das últimas vezes que nos encontramos, e no dia seguinte ele vai embora como se não tivesse acontecido nada..."

"talvez porque seja essa a impressão que você dá a ele. Mu não é do tipo que arrasta caminhão por ninguém, já soube de histórias de amazonas que o amaram e não conseguiram dele sequer um sorriso, a própria Shina é um exemplo disso." – afirmou o mestre.

"Não sei... acho que ele não gosta de mim..." – disse ela, triste.

"gosta sim... e acho que ele ainda irá demonstrar isso".

Saori passou pelas doze casas sem ser notada e dirigiu-se até as arenas, onde nesta manhã os cavaleiros estariam treinando. Os três estavam lá. Milo era o mediador no combate entre Mu e Aioria. Dificilmente os cavaleiros faziam treinos com armas, mas esta manhã resolveram mudar a rotina. O primeiro utilizava um par de adagas e o cavaleiro de leão utilizava um bastão.

Começado o combate com poucos golpes Aioria estava imobilizado. Mu estava a suas costas com umas das adagas apontadas para o pescoço do leonino enquanto a outra limitava os movimentos que ele poderia fazer com o bastão. Não tinha para onde fugir.

"De novo... Droga! Nunca vou conseguir te vencer?"- questionou Aioria sorrindo enquanto o outro se afastava.

"quem sabe um dia? Mas enquanto você ficar prestando atenção somente nas armas de seu adversário não conseguirá se esquivar de golpes que ele possa te dar com os pés. Como eu já te disse antes, tem que prestar atenção no conjunto... mas você ignora o que eu te digo... não posso fazer nada," - disse Mu sorrindo.

Nesse momento percebeu que Saori estava presente. Reverenciou-a e saiu.

Na saída das arenas ela o alcançou.

"Posso falar com você? – disse ela sem encará-lo.

"Pode ser depois?"- Perguntou ele.

"Pode... "– afirmou ela num suspiro. Sabia que ele era um homem difícil. Teria que fazer as coisas inicialmente do jeito dele ou não teria chance alguma.

O tempo passou e ele não voltou para falar com ela. Já era noite no santuário e não tinha cabimento ficar nas arenas quando já não havia mais ninguém por lá.

Cansada e com raiva retornou ao templo. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo lá, sentado em um banco do salão esperando por ela.

"Estive esperando por você lá embaixo sabia..."- disse ela com cara de poucos amigos. "Eu não disseque queria falar com você? Porque faz isso?"

"lembro bem que você disse que queria falar comigo, mas não disse onde." – retorquiu ele com sarcasmo.

Saori ficou vermelha de vergonha e de raiva, aquela resposta a tinha pego de tal forma que ela não poderia recriminá-lo por tê-la feito esperar.

"então... o que queria?" - Questionou ele.

Saori aproximou-se dele devagar. Tocou seu rosto e fitou-o por instantes.

"Te pedir desculpas... "– disse ela docemente.

"Pelo quê...?" – questionou ele como se não soubesse a resposta.

"Pelo modo como te tratei dias atrás. Não foi minha intenção e..."

"shhh."

Fez ele pondo dois dedos nos lábios da moça para que ela se calasse.

Um passou os braços por sua cintura e a puxou contra si

"Tudo bem... me desculpe também. Eu não estava tendo um dia muito bom... não devia ter descontado minha raiva em você." - Disse ele enquanto acariciava sua cintura.

Saori sentiu-se ser puxada para o colo do cavaleiro. Sentou-se sem resistir. Mu estava sendo tão carinhoso. Tudo o que ela queria era ficar com ele, não queria que nada estragasse esse momento.

Ela ainda focou perdida no olhos violetas dele por um bom tempo. Até que suavemente ele tocou seus lábios. Beijou-a com suavidade, mas ia aumentando a voracidade a medida que ela cedia a seus carinhos. Saori, quase sem fôlego conseguiu afastar-se um pouco, o suficiente para olhá-lo novamente.

Levantou-se e segurando as mãos dele dirigiu-se até o divã do salão.

Mu sentou-se em frete a ela. Ele a observava sério, característica que lhe era peculiar. Nenhum outro cavaleiro era tão compenetrado nas coisas que fazia tanto quanto ele. Colocou o pé entre as pernas do cavaleiro, deslizando-o por sua coxa suavemente.

Mu começou a acariciar a perna de Saori, primeiro no tornozelo, subindo para seu joelho, levantando sua saia e terminando por acariciar sua coxa. Ela olhava com desejo a parte do corpo do cavaleiro que aparecia por sob a gola da camisa entreaberta.

Num movimento rápido ela levantou-se e tornou a se sentar no colo do cavaleiro.

"Assanhado..." ela disse quando ele começou a deslizar a mão por baixo de sua saia.

"Você não viu nada... "- riu ele.

Arrepiou-se quando sentiu que ele começava a puxar sua peça íntima. Não deixou de sentir um calor renovado ao perceber a mão dele insinuando-se em uma parte tão íntima de seu corpo.

Ela beijava seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava sua camisa, beijando cada pedaço de pele descoberto.

Mu a carregou no colo até um móvel próximo e a sentou lá. Saori começava a tira sua camisa mas ele não parecia disposto a deixar. Já havia revelado inteiramente o tórax do rapaz. Desceu do móvel obrigou o cavaleiro a se deitar não chão. Mu obedeceu como um cordeiro. Saori puxava a camisa tentado tirá-la até que ele pereceu interessado em ajudá-la, inclinando-se para que ela pudesse puxar.

Ela agora enterrai-se com o peito do cavaleiro. Beijava-o, deslizava as mãos sobre ele, fazia trilhas de saliva no corpo quente do rapaz. Primeiro deslizou a língua sobre um de seus mamilos e depois deu ao outro o mesmo carinho. Mu gemia e se contorcia, fazendo com que ela sentisse mais vontade em prosseguir com a "tortura" a que o submetia.

Mu tinha o corpo bem definido, e musculoso. Embora não parecesse, por era muito esbelto.

Continuou beijando o corpo do cavaleiro até seu quadril. Nesse momento, num movimento brusco ele a agarrou e deitou sob ele.

"Eu ainda não tinha terminado..." – ofegou ela.

"Minha vez agora." – disse ele com jeito debochado mas carinhoso.

Mu começou a tirar as alças do vestido e enquanto ia retirando-o beijava e acariciava o corpo da moça. Saori ofegava e teve o fôlego totalmente tomado por um beijo violento que a assaltou sem maiores questionamentos.

Ela agarrou enquanto deslizava a outra mão por suas costas. Ele então desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, fez um percurso demorado entre seus seios, deslizou os nariz por sua barriga provocando cócegas nela.

Como gostava de vê-la sorrir. Parou no seu baixo ventre. Começou a tirar lhe a saia enquanto ia se distanciando cada vez mais da moça. Que o olhava curiosa.

"Aonde você vai?" – questionou ela ao vê-lo se afastar.

Ele apenas a olhava de forma sedutora e ao mesmo tempo depravada. Afastou-se mais um pouco. Queria brincar com ela.

Com o dedo fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse dele.

"Como é que eu deixo você fazer essas coisas comigo? – riu ela ficando de pé se aproximando novamente dele. Um encostou-se na parede enquanto ela deslizava a mão por sua barriga novamente acariciava o tórax definido dele. Ela ajoelhou-se diante dele, enquanto ele a olhava com desejo que ela jamais vira em seu rosto. Sentiu-se animada em continuar quanto ouviu um gemido rouco do cavaleiro e deparou-se com uma ereção já latente. Foi tirando suas calças devagar, enquanto beijava o abdome do rapaz e deslizava as mãos por suas pernas e nádegas. Mu tremia. Já havia se agarrado ao móvel. Estava com os olhos fechado e a cabeça curvada para trás. Ela não resistiu, abocanhou com vontade a ereção dele. Sentia seu órgão quente e pulsante, ouvia os gemidos altos, quase gritos, do rapaz. Parecia se sufocar mas percebia o quanto ele gostava e não se incomodava em dar a ele um pouco mais de prazer. Sob protesto foi separada do desejo de seu cavaleiro. Ele a puxou para si, beijando-a com paixão e desejo, sentindo o gosto meio salgado do líquido que seu pênis já começava a expelir nos lábios da parceira. Guiou-a até o divã novamente e deitou-se por cima dela. Suas mãos habilmente procuram livrá-la da última peça de roupa que impedia uma aproximação mais íntima.

Saori o abraçava, beijava e era retribuída em tudo o que fazia. Não aguentava mais de tanta paixão, jamais outro homem a fizera tão feliz e deixara tão satisfeita. Mu ia descendo os beijos por seu corpo, deixando um rastro de saliva, acariciando seus seios. Como ela gostava desta carícia quando era ele que a fazia. Sentia-se gozar no instante em que recebia os toques de seu carneiro, embora este mais parecesse um lobo, na verdade. Mu chegou ao seu baixo ventre, e foi além. Saori estremeceu ao sentir a língua do cavaleiro invadindo-a. Ele a estimulava até que ela se contorcesse. Estava cada vez mais exitada. Começando as carícias pela virilha ele retornou a tomar de assalto sua boca. Saori sentiu novo arrepio ao perceber o modo como Mu se apoderara dela. Ela ansiava por prazer e ele parecia determinado a mantê-la com desejo por mais alguns momentos até que começasse a saciá-la, embora ele mesmo não pudesse mais esperar.

Entre beijos e carícias, os corpos e as bocas colados como se fossem um só Mu começou a penetrá-la.

Saori quis gritar de prazer ao sentir o membro ereto e rijo do cavaleiro adentrando seu corpo, enquanto ele não parecia desistir de sua boca. Estava se sentindo sufocada pelo beijo quando Mu lhe deu alívio, permitindo que ela se desvencilhasse um pouco de seus lábios. Saori forçou um pouco e Mu cedeu, deixando a deitar-se em cima de seu corpo. As mãos dele iam e vinham em seu corpo como se quisessem desvendar cada segredo oculto, cada ponto de desejo de Saori.

Sem parar a penetração Saori beijou o rosto do cavaleiro, descendo por seu pescoço, passando por seus ombros e terminado o trajeto o tórax novamente. Não sabia dizer por que mas era a parte do corpo dele que mais a atraía. Beijou e acariciou os mamilos do jovem e quando, vez ou outra, se atrevia a mordê-los Mu gemia alto. Não conseguia mais se conter, deitou-a novamente em baixo de si, no que recebeu protestos, mas acabou vencendo.

A penetração continuou em ritmo mais rápido. Estavam prestes a gozar. Com um beijo estalado no pescoço de seu parceiro Saori gozou, sentia-se amolecer nos braços dele. Um pouco depois Mu sentiu-se aliviado da tensão, jorrando seu líquido dentro da Deusa junto com um gemido rouco.

Ficaram parados na posição em que em que estavam durante alguns minutos, até que recobrassem forças para se moverem novamente.

Sorte o divã ser tão apertado, assim não teriam como ficar longe do calor um do outro.

Saori pegou a manta que estava no divã e que fora jogada no chão não se sabe quando e puxou para cima dos dois enquanto aninhava-se no corpo do cavaleiro, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ainda podia sentir os batimentos apressados do coração de Áries. Sentiu-se feliz quando ele a abraçou e beijou-lhe atesta, com um sorriso carinhoso.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio ela perguntou:

"Mu , você me ama?" – questionou fechando os olhos.

"Amo." Respondeu ele beijando-a novamente, com carinho redobrado.

"Então porquê foge de mim às vez...".

"Shh. Agora não..." -sussurrou ele apertando ainda mais o abraço.

Ficaram assim até que o sono lhes sobreveio, a conversa ficaria para depois, se é que ainda haveria motivo para ter alguma sobre este assunto.

Nota final: Acho que fui boazinha demais com a Saori deixando que ela ficasse com um dos cavaleiros mais fofos. Mas ela só conseguiu o papel por eu estar precisando de uma mulher poderosa para jogar aos pés dele... fazer o que né.

Aguardo Comentários, reviews, críticas, elogios, sugestões, idéias e todo mais.

Beijins

Kika-sama.


End file.
